


the boy universe系列傳小故事

by oosha0417



Series: the boy universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oosha0417/pseuds/oosha0417
Series: the boy universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094828





	1. Chapter 1

哈囉各位讀者們

這是算是各種小故事的合輯

有些小故事其實是某些故事的創作基本

不過這篇是不定期更新 想到才會更新系列

所以不要太期待

然後為何警告跟CP幾乎全選是因為

_**未公開** _

就是這樣的小說內容喔!

如果喜歡某些小故事的話

會考慮寫更多關於那個故事的內容

但不一定是後續

就先這樣囉!

By天均


	2. 勇者查爾

「媽!!我今天也要聽故事書。」  
調皮的小男孩今天也是不斷的在床上蹦跳著，如同不達到目的不罷休一樣。

「好啊，今天要說什麼故事呢?」  
寵愛的看著眼前不斷跳躍的小男孩，母親微笑的挑選著櫃子上收納整齊的故事書。

「我要聽【勇者查爾】的故事!」  
男孩的要求讓原本在微笑的母親增添了一絲的傷感，還有無限的回憶。

「你不是說這本書要改名叫做"大騙子查爾"嗎?」  
女人微笑的說著，而且這句話還是男孩在稍早前說過的。

「那是過去的事情了，妳總是說我們要看向未來，不要留在過去!」  
就像個大人一樣重複著母親常說的一句話。

「當然，快點躺下來卡爾，不然故事書是不會開始的!」  
等卡爾躺下後，女人翻開了【勇者查爾】開始訴說著。

「很久很久以前，在一個護衛隊裡有一個很調皮的小孩，他的名字就叫做查爾．加西亞。  
查爾的力氣非常的大，護衛隊的大人們開玩笑地說著，"查爾長大之後一定會變成英雄的!"  
查爾相信了他們，長大後志氣滿滿的前去加入護衛隊，想要成為一名英雄。  
但他卻成為了一名調查員，只因為當時護衛隊唯一的名額已經被一個貴族預訂了。  
同時在這個地方卻又不斷的因為力氣大而被排擠，在感受到這世界的惡意後，他不願意當英雄了。  
但突然某一天，有一件大事發生了，查爾就像是被命運牽引一樣踏上了拯救世界的旅程，  
而他一路上遇見了愛喝酒的巨錘大叔，愛說話的弓箭手，總是破壞東西的笨精靈，講話狠毒的魔法師，喜歡動物但卻被動物討厭的刺客還有不愛說話但最可靠的老劍士，  
最後他們打到了魔王，讓普羅斯米亞大陸的光輝得以再度照耀著大地。」

卡爾:「騙人!打倒魔王的人明明就是現在最受光明崇拜的法蘭西斯．曼森大人!」  
不服氣的坐起來說明，那可是他的偶像呢。

「是啊，當然是他打倒的，快點睡吧，明天還要去學校呢!」  
母親微笑的回應著，將棉被再度蓋好後不斷拍打著，並且吟唱著屬於精靈們的歌曲，等到卡爾睡著後便拿著那本故事書回到了自己的房間內，用手指觸碰著那句"總是破壞東西的笨精靈"。

「可以讓我...再破壞一次嗎，查爾。」  
故事書就在女性的手中毀飛湮滅，再也找不到一絲的痕跡。

「今天的月亮，就跟那時候一樣呢，查爾。」


	3. 某位愚蠢的大人

「你為何會出現在這!!??」  
「先借我躲一下啊弟弟。」  
隨即跑去了角落使用了隱形魔法。  
「叩叩叩!」  
追查隊已經找到這邊了。  
「我馬上就開門!」  
首先看見的就是一名金髮藍眼的帥哥。  
「請問你們來這是要......?」  
看著眼前人的衣著，那個白癡到底做了什麼，會讓聖騎士的士兵追著他。  
「我們收到情報，你跟這人有關係。」  
衛兵拿出通緝令，上面印著的臉就是剛剛躲藏的人。  
「雖然他是我哥沒錯，但他已經很久沒聯繫我了，我也早就跟他斷絕關係了，不信的話可以去問周圍的居民，麻煩請你們離開!」  
義正嚴詞的說著，不過這確實是真的，當時這件事在附近是一件所有人都知道的事情，雖說一切都是騙局。  
「報告隊長，這是真的。」  
「是嗎?那就...大人!!不要亂闖別人家中!!」  
隊長正在阻止那個亂來的金髮藍眼。  
只見那個金髮藍眼施展了魔法讓一個大箱子漂浮著。  
「啊哈哈哈哈~那就先出去吧，我在跟他說幾句，讓他幫我們好好觀察通緝犯就離開了。」  
金髮藍眼一臉傻樣，然而衛兵們已習以為常。  
「我們先出去等大人吧。」  
「哈哈哈!大人怎麼又犯傻了啊。」  
「大人知道要跟他說什麼吧?」  
一群人就這樣鬧哄哄地走出了這間屋子裡。  
「放下那個箱子，然後快點離開這裡!」  
「維尼爾先生，我建議你記憶力要再加強一點，我記得你本身非常不喜歡在身上噴香水吧?」  
金髮藍眼微笑地說著。  
「我也不想拆穿，但箱子就當作抵銷，我就不客氣地收下啦，告辭，通緝犯。」  
把箱子收回了空間，金髮藍眼終於走出了這間屋子。

「他到底是什麼人啊...?我只不過就路過香水販賣的地方而已，他竟然也能聞出來。」  
「嚇死我，不過那箱子是什麼?你為何要偷?」  
「啊?我也不知道啊，是個委託，唉，看來只好放棄任務了。」


	4. 這就是所謂的遺傳嗎?

「江教授!南教授!你們在做什麼!?」

「當然是實驗啊，老婆你看，這東西還真是奇怪。」

江教授撿起被炸碎的不明物碎片，拿給旁邊的南教授看。

南教授:「確實非常奇怪，我們的科技就算在發達也不可能創造出這種物品，我想我們需要深入研究。」

江教授:「老婆說的當然都對，我們立刻去探索吧!東西都準備好了嗎?」

南教授:「當然!隨時都準備出發。」

「那個地方很危險的!教授!!!」

「所以你爸媽兩個人都是...非常忠於自我的那種類型嗎?」

南少勛非常委婉地詢問著江東恆，他們目前正前往拉伊斯村莊。

江東恆:「嗯，他們兩人對於未知的事務非常狂熱，所以常常會使用炸藥去炸那些不知名的物品，之後便拿回研究所進行研究，

雖然常常因為破壞古蹟等一些事情而被很多保護團體罵很兇，不過很多科技都是因為他們兩個的緣故而研究出來的。」

柳天埼:「那你爸媽是怎麼死的啊?」

江東恆:「喔，因為炸到不該炸的東西，結果那個星球整個變成一顆彗星。」

「............」南少勛、柳天埼。

「兩位教授!這個星球就要變成彗星了!請盡速逃離吧!」

研究人員急忙的大喊著。

江教授:「你們先走吧，我們還需要把資料傳回去才行。」

南教授:「沒錯，你們快點回去吧!這裡就交給我們。」

等到所有人都上了飛船，並且無法繼續在等待下去而飛走時，兩位教授卻依然沒有上去。

江教授:「老婆，妳看見了嗎?原來彗星的內部是長這樣的呢。」

南教授:「我還記得我們第一次對話就是因為在討論彗星內部的時候，因為觀點不同而爭吵甚至打架呢。」

江教授:「結果我們兩個都錯了，因為她是這麼的美麗。」

南教授:「是啊，對了!我們來拍幾張照片吧!就作為給阿恆的遺物。」

江教授:「沒錯!他肯定會很羨慕我們的。」

南少勛:「所以...你真的收到了照片?」

江東恆:「當然收到啦，真的是...」

南少勛:「不要太難過，畢竟...」

「真的是超羨慕他們兩位的，我以後也一定要有一個真正的大冒險。」

柳天埼:「那肯定會是一個永生難忘的體驗!」

(這就是所謂的遺傳嗎?)嘆氣的同時，南少勛頭痛的不想要再多問任何一句話。


	5. 不是秘密的秘密

當南少勛跟十信似在樓下談話時，江東恆跟柳天埼也在上面整理物品。

江東恆:「柳天埼，你覺得十信似這人怎麼樣？」

雖然自己不擅長跟他談話，但對方擅長戰鬥這件事情肯定錯不了，況且遇到有趣的人跟強大的人都會想讓他邀請入隊。

柳天埼:「信似嗎？感覺不錯啊。」

（不錯到底是什麼樣評價...）江東恆疑惑著的同時，也開始好奇柳天埼對自己的第一印象。

柳天埼:「阿恆你嗎？很厲害。」

江東恆:「為什麼會覺得我很厲害？」

柳天埼:「因為你可以跟少勛談很久啊！除了他大哥之外，基本上沒人會跟少勛講太多話，畢竟南家是長幼制度的家族。」

每一個大家族都有其不同的制度，像柳家就是完全的自(放)由(生)派，一到十二歲就會讓小孩住在學校，只有學期結束的那個假期才能回來，

一直到十八歲才能回到家中居住，不過基本上都直接住在外面，甚至有些人十年都不見得會回去一次。

而南家則是完全的長幼輩分極度傳統的體系，只要對方的輩分比你高，一見到面的瞬間就一定要行鞠躬禮，是連分家的長輩們見到本家的子女都需要點頭行禮的家族，

而南少勛作為本家中最小的兒子，上面還有三個哥哥，除了大哥變異了之外，二哥與三哥都和南少勛相似，再加上南少勛本身和二哥三哥不太常說話，

而家族內卻又沒有同輩份的同齡人，導致南少勛處於一個非常尷尬的情況。

江東恆:「等等，那他為什麼會答應要一起冒險啊？」

柳天埼:「因為少勛沒有目標吧？他雖然很聰明，也會做很多的事情，可是卻沒有任何一件事情是他實際上想要的。」

江東恆:「那有什麼問題？只要我們讓他喜歡上冒險就好啦！而且對我們的冒險也有很大的幫助。」

柳天埼:「阿恆說的對！我們一定要讓少勛也喜歡上冒險！」

（後面那句話才是你真正的目的吧，江隊長。）這是已經將門打開一絲縫隙的南少勛，唯一的感想。


End file.
